The compound (3-{[4-tert-butyl-benzyl)-(pyridine-3-sulfonyl)-amino]-methyl}-phenoxy)-acetic acid is a selective EP2 agonist that can be used to treat osteoporosis, aid in healing bone fractures, and treat other conditions presenting with bone loss. The compound (3-{[4-tert-butyl-benzyl)-(pyridine-3-sulfonyl)-amino]-methyl}-phenoxy)-acetic acid is disclosed in WO 99/19300 (PCT/IB98/01540). This compound can also be used to treat osteotomy, childhood idiopathic bone loss, bone loss associated with periodontitis, glucocorticoid-induced osteoporosis, hyperthyroidism-induced osteoporosis, immobilization-induced osteoporosis, heparin-induced osteoporosis immunosuppressive-induced osteoporosis, and for augmenting and maintaining bone mass, bone healing following facial reconstruction, bone healing following maxillary reconstruction, bone healing following mandibular reconstruction, induction of vertebral synostosis, long bone extension enhancement, healing rate of bone graft enhancement and prosthetic ingrowth enhancement.
The present invention provides metabolites of (3-{[4-tert-butyl-benzyl)-(pyridine-3-sulfonyl)-amino]-methyl}-phenoxy)-acetic acid or pharmaceutically acceptable salts or prodrugs of the metabolites, or salts of the prodrugs. The metabolites can be used to treat the same conditions as (3-{[4-tert-butyl-benzyl)-(pyridine-3-sulfonyl)-amino]-methyl}-phenoxy)-acetic acid or can be used to determine if the compound (3-{[4-tert-butyl-benzyl)-(pyridine-3-sulfonyl)-amino]-methyl}-phenoxy)-acetic acid has been administered to a patient.